The Truth For The Family
War Samael looked down at the fight that began shortly after Raya's group clashed with the Quincies, 29 of his Arrancar soldiers were also fighting, though of those 29 were inside the tower with him. As the battle progress neither side was backing down. Kaenjin dodged several Arrancar blades and Quincy weapons, some of which are spears, arrows, blades and guns, he then leaped back and safely landed on one leg away from his attackers and looked at them with his expression remaining the same, with his purple eyes staring at his enemies with a relaxed look and a smile. Kaenjin stood up with both his legs and grabbed his hat, taking it off and putting it on his chest, as if he is introducing himself "My name is Kaenjin Ouma, a traveling agent from the other side, I am currently here on a buisness trip to help my friend's friends save his friends' daughter, and also, I am...." A few Arrancars and some Quincies waited for Kaenjin's answer, but instead Kaenjin disapeared and reappeared behind one of the Arrancars with his hat back on, grabbing the Arrancar head from behind and forcefully twisting it 180 degrees with his bare hands, killing the Arrancar and horrifying the other Arrancars and Quincies. Kaenjin then turned to them with a wide grin revealing his teeth "Tag you're it" Kaenjin said, and his tone sounded sadistic at the end. He walked towards his enemies and they took one step back as he got closer. Izumi melted an Arrancar's blade as it approached her Shikai in a stright line and pierced the Arrancar's head killing it, she then turned to come in contact with a Quincy's axe to melt it and decapitate the Quincy. Izumi swinged her sword to remove the blood off of it and turned to see Valeri swinging her spiked whips at Arrancar and cutting them in half from their stomachs and piercing others. Izumi glanced at Valeri killing members of her own race, she then saw Raya. Raya ducked down from a Quincy's saber and punched said Quincy in the face, pushing him back, Raya then leaped to the left to dodge it and then hit an Arrancar who was behind him with an elbow to the stomach, he then grabbed the Arrancar's sword from its blade then pulled it and let go of it in mid air allowing it to continue forward until he grabbed its hilt and stabbed the Arrancar's stomach and moved the blade until he cut the Arrancar, leaving a large slash from his stomach to his left shoulder. Raya turned and stabbed another Quincy who came behind him with a large club. Raya took the club and turned around to smash another Quincy's head with the club and let go of it. Oz stood in his spot while surrounded by three Quincies, one of the Quincies, who had a saber, charged at Oz, Oz ducked and punched the Quincy in the stomach to make the Quincy let go of his saber, Oz grabbed the saber with his free hand and with his hand that punched the Quincy's stomach he fired a colorless cero that pierced the Quincy's stomach, killing him. Another Quincy with a large double bladed axe, charged at Oz swinging his axe at him, Oz jumped over the axe's swing and cut off the axe's handle with the saber he took, before the saber turned to reishi and faded into the atmosphere. The Quincy, whose axe got cut by Oz, sent a punch at Oz only to miss, Oz then openned a Garganta behind as the other Quincy shot several bullets at him. Another Garganta openned behind the Quincy who missed Oz with a punch, once the bullets entered the Garganta the exited through the other Garganta, behind the Quincy who was close to Oz, hitting his back and killing him. Oz stood next to two dead corpses of Quincies, and closed the Gargantas. He walked towards the last remaining Quincy who was too afraid to shoot, but began shooting Oz only to have his bullets once again absorbed into a Garganta and exited from another one who was above the Quincy, being shot and killed by his own bullets. Oz walked towards that Quincy and kneeled down towards him "It's a shame I can't take the powers of Quincies" Oz muttered to himself and stood up continuing the battle. Jack had to blades and fought several Arrancars, with other blades levitating around him to protect him. Arrancars that were above him charged their ceros and fired all of them at Jack at the same time. Jack moved his blades to cut through each cero to make the halved ceros miss him and instead hit the ground around him or other halved ceros. Jack sent his blades piercing through these Arrancars, with some lucky ones surviving being pierced. Samael grinned as he watched the chaos overlap and the bloodshed spread "Ah, such glory, a view that comes every 100 years, or when you get to have your own war infront of your house" Samael chuckled in excitement, then an Arrancar came behind, who was the one who came to him the other times "Sam, our other soldiers are here...and we have good news" Samael turned to the Arrancar ready to hear these good news "The other 20 Arrancar soliders who you sent have gathered more troops, about 16 more, now we can win this battle" The Arrancar reported "Oh~ really? Oh my, the bloodshed is about to increase, good" Samael said and went back to look at his view and saw Raya. Samael whistled with his fingers and Raya was the first to look up "Hey shaggy beard, c'mere and take ya little girly "daughter", if you can" Samael taunted Raya. Raya revealed his Quincy cross that was tied at his left wrist and said the words "Heaven's Arch" And created a spear made of reishi, that was his spirit weapon. Raya charged towards the tower as he saw many more Arrancars flying over the battlefield and coming down. When he looked stright again he saw an Arrancar charging a cero at him, but once he realized it, he was already at point blank range with it, however, he quickly used Difesa to shield him from the cero blast, creating a smoke cloud. Once the smoke cleared, Raya's spear stabbed the Arrancar's stomach and then went through his right abdomen and did a full turn before coming back from the other side and cutting the Arrancar in half. Raya continued charging as he jumped at the back of a Quincy's head, he did that Quincy a favor because by jumping on that Quincy's head he helped him dodge the incoming strike from behind by another Arrancar. Raya grabbed the foot of an Arrancar who flew and swinged on his leg quickly to be able of reaching another Arrancar from behind and hit his back. Raya stood on the Arrancar's shoulders with his hands and his spear in his mouth, as he came back down from the front he quickly kicked the Arrancar in the stomach sending him towards the other Arrancar and also to give him a boost forward. Many Arrancars before him that were close to the tower fired their cero together, Raya created a shield once more which defended him from the blast, but, however, sent him flying back, Raya quickly turned his spear into a bow and fired a Heiling Pfeil at the ground while he was kneeling and his feet were on the bow's base as he fired the Heiling Pfeil which the explosion gave him a boost and sent him back up only faster. The Arrancars charge their ceros again, however, Raya reached them and sliced their ceros and their bodies in half after turning his bow back to a spear. Raya stabbed the tower with his spear and began to climb it "I still got it" He mumbled to himself while climbing up. Kaenjin saw Raya climbing and teleported next to Oz who sat on a rock and observed Raya through a Garganta Broadcast "It is on like Donkey Kong" Kaenjin said, Oz ignored Kaenjin's words and continued observing while Izumi was guarding him from several attacks "You!" Izumi shouted and both Kaenjin and Oz responded and looked at her "Yeah you! The one with the hat and other with the bandages help me dammit!" "I'm sorry Izumi, but I need to observe Raya's state since I'm the doctor who has to look after his patient" Oz remarked to Izumi. Izumi then stabbed the ground saying "Usui Sora Atsui Hi" With these words, Izumi activated her Bankai, the earth of Hueco Mundo that her blade stabbed began to melt, and with a swing from her blade she moved the melted earth towards her enemies in a shape of a dragon eating them whole and hardening to lock them in it, and since it was melted reishi that hardened, escaping would be hard. Kaenjin quickly turned to grab the hand of a Quincy that tried to sneak behind him and began to slowly twist his hand "Please! Let go of my hand!" The Quincy begged Kaenjin, most likely he saw what Kaenjin had done to the others and twisted his arm a little more "Please stop! I'm begging you!" The Quincy continued to beg "GAH! OH GOD PLEASE!" The Quincy screamed in pain, and finally Kaenjin released the Quincy but quickly grabbed the Quincy by the collar and said "KAIO KEN!" As he headbutted the Quincy with full force, making the Quincy lose consciousness but was able to say "That....didn't....match....at all" And fell on his back unconscious. Oz turned to see Kaenjin as he said "You know, you can at the least try to be merciful" "A true solider kills for his country and not for his money" "That made zero sense, Kaenjin, now please, guard me while I observe" Oz said, ending his conversation with Kaenjin. The Truth Is Cruel Raya climbed and finally reached the hole in the tower, he entered it and stood up to see Uriel behind Samael turning her back to them, and two Arrancars, with one of them beind the one who reported to Samael all along, next to Samael from both sides "Kill 'em" Samael ordered the two Arrancars. Raya began turning his spear around and around in his left hand and as one of the Arrancars reached him he quickly ducked the blade and decapitated the Arrancar with ease. The other Arrancar who was with Samael until now charged a cero and fired it at Raya, only to have it deflected by Raya's spear. The Arrancar charged at Raya swinging his blade, Raya ducked down and swinged his spear towards the Arrancar's head but the Arrancar dodged and sent a punch towards Raya's head, but openned it half way and charged a cero and fired it, Raya moved his head to the side to dodge the cero and only had little of his hair caught in the cero, Raya then moved his spear up but the Arrancar stepped back once dodging the spear's sharp edge. Raya swinged his spear but missed the Arrancar's head on purpose and stopped the spear's edge right next to the Arracanr's head "Miss m-" Suddenly, a scythe blade came from the spear's edge from the side, piercing the Arrancar's head, killing him. Raya pulled the blade out allowing the Arrancar's body to fall on the ground and began walking towards Samael "Lookie here, "daddy" came" Samael said to Uriel sarcasticly "Well then, here we are, a sinner and a traitor against each other" Uriel turned to see Raya walking towards Samael slowly "Raya no!" Uriel shouted to Raya, Raya stopped and looked at her "Don't come closer" She said to him. Samael chuckled a little and tried to keep it inside "Don't fight Samael, he'll kill you, so you don't have to save something like me" Uriel continued saying to Raya, Raya continued to listen to her, his smile however didn't fade "You already know that I'm not human so don't bother trying to pretend being my father anymore, so you, Izumi and the others can go!" Small tears began to flow from Uriel's eyes. Samael bursted in laughter as he grabbed Uriel by her shoulder and threw her forward, until she was between Raya and Samael "It's true, she isn't human, Hell she isn't even a "little" girl" Samael said and pointed his left index finger at Uriel as she stood up "She is far from being a loli" Samael said. Suddenly, a black spike came from Samael's left finger that stabbed Uriel's stomach and quickly went back into his finger, Raya's eyes widened from the shock and stepped forward but stopped as he saw Uriel standing up with no problem and the hole in her stomach healing "I'm sorry I made you pretend to be my dad, even if it was only for a few days" Uriel said to Raya. "You see now? You can't handle the truth because it's always too cruel to handle! And that girl has lived for over a 100 years, she is immortal, and soon you'll die and she'll keep living" Samael said to Raya "So drop the daddy act already, since you aren't her father! She isn't your daughter! And I damn right know that woman isn't your wife nor her mother!" Samael said. Outside the tower, everyone stopped as they saw the Gargantas that broadcasted all that happened, they were openned by Samael for everyone to see "So hot shot, what are you gonna do after knowing that she just used you to feel comfortable with herself?" Samael sarcasticly asked Raya. "I'm sorry, Raya....It's just.....You looked so much like my real daddy and I.....Just miss him so much and I'm alone.....I saw you and I wanted to be with you as your daughter so I planned our meeting.....I'm sorry, Raya" Uriel had tears flowing from her eyes. Raya stood silently as he walked towards Uriel and kneeled down whiping her tears "Stop crying, and don't call me by my first name, it's rude to call your parents by their first names, same goes for calling your mommy by her first name" Raya said to Uriel, Samael frowned upon hearing that "But...I burdened you with taking care of me" Uriel said to Raya. "Now now, you were never a burden, and I never pretended to be your father, I really love you as a daughter because you resemble her so much, the same hair and eyes. So please stop crying" Uriel nodded to Raya. Samael's arm suddenly stretched and wraped around Uriel's body pulling her away from Raya and sending her at the edge of the tower's room "My boss is gonna like these results, but I don't. So I'm gonna kill you here and now" Samael said. Raya stood up and turned his spear into a scythe again, he held it in his left hand and let it hang on his shoulder, his bangs hiding his eyes while his grin became wider "You kidnapped my daughter, stabbed her in the gut, and now you threw her.....At first I thought I'd leave you with some broken bones...but now...." Raya lifted his head and his eyes were visible under his bangs, showing his eyes widened with a cold blooded look in it "....I'm gonna fucking decorate this place with your fucking insides!" Raya said holding his scythe by its edge and preparing to charge at Samael "You don't know where I came from bitch!" Samael said and took a fighting stance. The battle outside continued after all the other Arrancars arrived, however, Jack, Valeri, Kaenjin, Oz and Izumi watched the fight through the Garganta Broadcasts.